Encantadia
Encantadia (2005) 'Plot' The world of Encantadia was created when the three major bathaluman (deities) Arde, his brother Emre and Ether were cast out of the heavens (not to be mistaken for the "heaven" of Judeo-Christian canon) for remaining neutral during the first civil war. They arrived in a strange, uninhabited land and claimed it for themselves. The three bathaluman decided Sourceto name the new world Encantadia. Working together, the three deities transformed the barren land into a paradise, populating it with both offspring and creations like the many creatures that inhabit the Encantadian wilds to ease the pain of their exile. Relations between the three masters of Encantadia were genial at first and the beings of Encantadia lived in harmony and unity devoid of malice, until Ether and Arde fell in love. Enraged at the two for succumbing to their baser instincts and violating the terms of their exile, Emre cursed them by turning Ether into a giant snake. Arde was banished to limbo, transformed into a dragon tasked to forever safeguard the boundaries between the world of the living and Devas, the world of the dead. Emre likewise left Encantadia, leaving Ether to fend for herself. Abandoned and cursed, Ether raged for many days. Because of her horrific and feral form, most of the citizens of Encantadia grew to fear Ether and shunned her. Others, in awe of her new power and pity of her plight, came to worship the bathaluman, who in turn granted them her power and protection. They became the first citizens of Etheria. With the creation of Etheria, other kingdoms were soon established, namely Sapiro, Adamya and Hathoria. Lireo as a separate, sovereign nation would not be established until after Etheria's fall several centuries later. Etheria 'Plot' Back when Encantadia was a young world, there was a kingdom called Etheria. The strong and powerful kingdom was ruled by Reyna Avria (Francine Prieto), who wanted control the neighboring kingdoms of Lireo, Sapiro, Adamya and Hathoria. However, the four kingdoms banded together and attempted to defeat the forces of Etheria. Avria would not be defeated easily even as her kingdom succumbed, as the queen swore that Etheria would return to power once the last Sang'gre is born. Meanwhile, Etheria's most powerful weapon, the Ginintuang Orasan (Golden Hourglass), was lost and ultimately forgotten as time passed. The prophecy was fulfilled. The last Sang'gre was born, and the Ginintuang Orasan was discovered. Etheria was about to rise again from the ashes and become the mighty kingdom it used to be. To save the present, the four Sang'gres of Lireo must travel back to the past in ancient Encantadia, find the lost Sang'gre, and destroy the Ginintuang Orasan to stop Avria's centuries-old plan to dominate the world. But things would not be easy, as the Ginintuang Orasan is guarded by four guardians who come from the four tribes of Etheria: Hera Volo, Hera Sensa, Hera Aega and Hera Andal. Four kingdoms against four tribes. Four Sang'res against four Etherians. One Golden Hourglass that will determine the fate of two worlds. Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas English Title: Avisala Encantadia: Love Until the End 'Plot' 'The Return of Ynang Reyna' The third book begins a year after the Sang'gres' return from their journey back in time to their world's past (which was chronicled in the second book, Etheria: Ang Ikalimang Kaharian ng Encantadia). The story opens with the celebration Armea's birth, daughter of Ybrahim and Alena, the King and Queen of Sapiro. Alena's Sang'gre sisters, Pirena, Amihan, and Queen Danaya of Lireo, also graced the festivities. The Sang'gres are once again in possession of the gemstones that represent the four elements: Pirena keeps the Gemstone of Fire; Amihan, the Gemstone of Wind; Alena, Water; and Danaya, Earth. Consequently, the Sang'gres used the powers conferred by the gems to preserve the peace and balance in Encantadia. Amidst the joy and revelry, Mine-a, the Sang'gres' beloved mother seemingly returns from Devas to warn her daughters of impending danger. After being greeted by her four daughters, Mine-a tells them that Encantadia needs them once more. Trouble is brewing, Mine-a produces four butterflies (resembling the butterflies of Devas), each one assigned to take the Sang'gres to specific locations in Encantadia. 'The Revenge of the Herans' It is revealed that Ether, goddess of the fallen kingdom of Etheria, disguised herself as Mine-a to fool the Sang'gres. Before leaving, she gives Cassandra a crystal ball that holds the souls of the four Herans (Queen Avria of Hera Andal, Andora of Hera Sensa, Juvila of Hera Volo, and Odessa of Hera Aega) that she saved after the fall of Etheria. Cassandra accidentally breaks the crystal ball, and through a drop of blood from her cut finger, she unknowingly revives the Herans. Ether bids them to exact vengeance on the Sang'gres for what they did to Etheria by destroying their kingdoms and seizing their gems. Through Ether's illusion magic, Avria soon infiltrates Lireo and eventually manages to replace Queen Danaya, after stealing her body and the Earth Gem. As Danaya, Avria manipulates the other Sang'gres, encouraging Pirena to rebuild Hathoria, while deceiving Alena and Amihan that Pirena has returned to her wicked ways. Andora also uses her mental powers to sow chaos, controlling Hathors, and Pirena herself into attacking Amihan and Alena. Meanwhile, Odessa finds her way through Sapiro and befriends Cassandra. Through Cassandra, Odessa discovers that her infant son is still alive, and takes every opportunity to visit him in the royal palace of Sapiro. 'Deaths' Some of the major characters died in the final book. Cassiopea and Evades was murdered by a masked assailant (later revealed to be Arkrey.) While Ybrahim was killed by Ether to save Armea, and Alena died in the hands of Hagorn to save Arman. She also lost the Water Gem to Hagorn, but was later taken by Pirena. All of the villains died including all the Herans and their goddess Ether. 'Finale' The conclusion of the entire series started at the last war in the world of encantados. Danaya, who was the Queen of Lireo, fought her own gabay-diwa (spirit guide) in the forest of her own kingdom; Amihan fought the goddess Ether at the bay of the Lake (or Sea or Ocean) of Adamya, where her father Raquim appeared for a moment to help her; Pirena fought her own father Hagorn at the forest of Sapiro; The army of Lireo and Sapiro joined forces to attack the realms of the Hathor and Etherian wraiths, where the Punjabwe twins (Violeta and Luntian) and Armea, donning her mother's armor, also helped. The forces of good prevailed. Amihan defeats Ether, freeing Sari-a from her command; Danaya and Sari-a stopped fighting, since the Gemstone of Earth was returned to its owner; Hagorn killed himself for he could not kill his own daughter. Pirena received the Water Gem, which she later gave to Armea. After the war, Armea was crowned as the Queen of Sapiro, and received her mother's Gemstone of Water. She was taught by her ashti (aunt) Pirena on how to become a good and effective leader, to be loved by all. Cassandra returned from the mortal world years later as a fully grown woman. She was crowned as the 11th Queen of Lireo afterwards. Pirena returned to Hathoria and destroyed the kingdom using her Fire Gem. The final scene was only storytelling about what happened afterwards. They (encantados) said that the four Sang'gres disappeared suddenly and nobody knew what happened to them. They later became myths in the land of Encantadia. An eyewitness proclaimed that he/she saw Danaya, no longer the matriarch of Lireo, in the forest with her child and her husband Aquil. The whole world of Encantadia was left at the custody of the succeeding generation: Queen Cassandra of Lireo, Queen Armea of Sapiro, and Arman who actually dotted the series. The story ends with Arman who after becoming a gypsy was shown riding a dragon hovering over the pink skies of the mythical world. "Ito ang Encantadia. Isang maalamat at magandang mundo..." (This is Encantadia. A beautiful world full of legend...) Encantadia (2016) 'Plot' Encantadia is a vast and magical continent in an "unnamed", enchanted realm. It comprises three kingdoms: Lireo, Sapiro, and Hathoria, and an autonomous territory, Adamya. The three kingdoms and Adamya bear the four elemental gems that hold the continent in balance. Lireo, in the east, is the kingdom that cared for Brilyante ng Hangin (Gemstone of Air). Adamya, is the keeper of Brilyante ng Tubig (Gemstone of Water). Sapiro, the northern kingdom, kept the Brilyante ng Lupa (Gemstone of Earth) and had its lands blessed with precious metals and stones, and its soil fertile unlike any other land. Hathoria, the kingdom of the west, held the Brilyante ng Apoy (Gemstone of Fire) and utilized it for the development of weapons and war machinery. After the Great Encantadian War the three kingdoms were able to live in peace for a thousand years, but the day came when the Hathors (inhabitants of Hathoria), led by King Arvak, gave in to their greed and started the Lirean war to claim the other gems, that they may gain power and rule over the whole continent. After seizing the Gemstone of Water from Adamya, the Hathors waged war with the Sapiro, in pursuit of the gemstone of earth. King Arvak seized the Gemstone of Earth from King Armeo of Sapiro, then killed King Armeo. Later, King Arvak was killed by a Sapirian warrior named Asval. Before he died, prince Raquim of Sapiro claimed the Gemstones of Water, Earth and Fire from King Arvak. The death of King Arvak weakened the Hathor force and made them retreat. After the war, the kingdom of Sapiro fell and was left in ruins. Prince Raquim immediately brought the three gemstones to Queen Mine-a of Lireo and the keeper of Gemstone of Air, for safekeeping. The four gems have not been separated since. Two thousand years have passed and the story unfolds in Lireo, where Queen Mine-a will choose her successor from her daughters Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya. She and Imaw, an elder from Adamya, can feel imminent danger lurking, and as the gods called her to Devas (the world of the dead), she has to leave the kingdom of Lireo in good and capable hands. She put her daughters to the test to see their capabilities and know who is best fit to be the next queen. Mine-a chooses and crowns Amihan, which to Pirena's dismay, led to her rebellion and the onset of the so-called War of the four Gems. The chain of events that transpired made way for the separation of the gemstones. Pirena, after having stolen the gemstone of fire, sided with the Hathors and gave them back the power they've lost. Hathor now plans to rise up from hiding and bring Lireo to its demise, with the end in view of ruling over the whole of Encantadia. 'Episode List' Category:Live Action Category:Philippine Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Encantadia Page